ANewAdventure
by blackstorm318
Summary: As Katsuragi Keima or the capturing god had finished his mission and succesfully ended the spirit hunt, he will finally get back to his games. But a new problem will arise and will the capturing god be able to handle the situation? Or will he fail trying?
1. Before the scenes

_This is it. This is the ending of this story. Finally, I can get back to my precious games._

_But why am I feeling heavy?_

_Why am I saddened that everything will go back to normal?_

_Is it really what I want?_

_Is this the best decision?_

_Erasing my memories and all the other captured girls the right course of action?_

_It's too late to regret now I guess._

"_Well, looks like it ends here..." she said, her tone clearly sounded sad._

"_Yeah..."_

_..._

_I looked at the view of the beautiful sunset, Contemplating what I should say._

_I need to let her go..._

_Calming myself down I said._

"_I will miss you, Elsie."_

_Tears began to pool in her eyes._

_I slowly walked closer to the almost crying bug demon. Never losing sight of her eyes._

"_For whatever happens after this, I would always love you. As a sister of course." I hugged her. _

_Tears freely escaping her eyes. _

"_I love you too, Kami-sama." She smiled. The breeze blowing her hair like the ending of lot of galgames._

_I had felt better after seing that smile._

_She placed a hand on my forehead muttering a few spells. I felt something stirring inside me from the heart to brain._

_I caught the word goodbye in her spell._

_The world seemed fuzzy and blurry suddenly, I can't think straight. My head seemed lighter by the second. My hands went to her cheeks pulling her closer._

_A feeling of soft lips slowly met with mine._

_I could only hope for this moment to last longer._

_Too bad huh._

_I closed my eyes and fell down softly on the white soft sand. Slowly loosing grip on my consciousness._

_Good bye._

* * *

AN: Is this prologue to fast? I think so. But I want to read your opinions and guidance so feel free to review. Any message will be given my attention, even the rated M ones.


	2. A calm somewhat

I woke up on my bed feeling a little dizzy.

"_Damn this morning sickness"._ I thought.

I felt another presence in my room but shrugged of the feeling, blaming it on the real of course.

I took of my clothing and proceeded to the shower carrying a towel and a PFP.

Feeling refreshed after taking a cold shower, Taking my school uniform from the wardrobe.

Briefly checking my emails I saw a few thousand mails in the inbox.

"_How did it get to a few thousand mails in just one night? I am sure I never left my PFP."_

_"Whatever, the lost lambs are calling to me, the capturing god. Seeking my wisdom and guidance. It is my duty to guide them to the right path."_

" _I shall do my duty as god."_

I furiously type on my PFP, guiding them.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen for the required nutrients my body needs from breakfast while Mari kept blabbering about table manners and eating breakfast.

Taking bites on a slice of bread while making my way to school.

Suddenly I fell on the streets after getting rammed by a speeding missle called Takahara Ayumi. My PFP getting smahed on the way.

"DAMN YOU 3D WOMAN!"

"WELL IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING IN MY WAY!" she loudly responded.

She rose up and runs away like a missle again, ramming all those unlucky enough to be sent flying away.

Taking my spare PFP from my backpack I continue walking to school while typing at the PFP at hand.

* * *

Class went on like always, ignoring the 3D world and concentrating on the Ideal world while earning the usual rant from the English teacher.

But I couldn't help but feel someone staring at me for while.

...

Why am I having a bad feeling about this day?

Oh well, back to my gaming.

Thank Yokyun it's recess. My back feels cold and my body is stiff.

I need to free my 500000th heroin today and I am not going to the noisy bread stall to do so.

I slowly ascended the stairs to the rooftop.

Suddenly a boy who in closer inspection is a girl happens to trip and fall down the stairs dragging me along which resulted to my PFP breaking again.

"*&*^*&%^*)*)*%$ !#!$#%&%^# $#%$ %$!"Cursing without a single **** given to the sensitive ears of the whole school.

* * *

"I am sorry" she says for the 100th time.

"*sigh* please be careful will you. If you can avoid breaking my PFP again I will forgive you."I stood up and left.

"wait!" tugging at my sleeve.

"*sigh* what is it? I am not particulary in a mood so if there is anything, feel free to spill it out. You are wasting my time!"

"ah, I am sorry but have we met before?." she asked.

Suddenly glimpses of her suddenly appeared on my mind.

_?_

"_I am sure I have never met her before?"_

"_It is impossible. I had never interacted with girls so close before."_

"_had I been dreaming about her?"_

Questions floated in my mind to fail noticing her face inches away from mine.

She leans in closer by the second.

I noticed but failed to react properly, instead leaning in and meeting her lips like I've done it countless times, like a second nature it was felt.

"_The memory became clearer now but instead I am kissing myself"_

?

Realizing what just transpired, she pulls herself away, blushing SLIGHTLY.

Questions continue to hunt my mind but just one needs to be asked.

"Why?"

She looks confused then tries to find her answer.

"_even this girl doesn't know the answer"_

Looking at me she said

"I don't know why but..."

"what?" feeling curious as I am.

"I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
